


Super Model

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Station 19 One Shots [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Sex, Smut, accidental vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: How the Station 19 family learned about the new and...steamy relationship between Captain Maya Bishop and Dr. Carina DeLuca.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren
Series: Station 19 One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698211
Comments: 12
Kudos: 380





	Super Model

Super Model

Sullivan

Being Battalion Chief had a lot more paperwork than Sullivan anticipated. He supervised 5 stations and had to oversee the paperwork disasters of those captains. 

Thankfully Bishop made it easy for him. She was efficient and detailed and he never really had to correct anything on her paperwork unlike that captain of Station 17 Blake Stevens, the guy was practically illiterate! 

It was one of the longer nights. Three calls within the last 4 hours, the entire team asleep in the bunkers, and there was Sullivan slaving away over the damn papers. 

With an annoyed scoff he stood up and grabbed his coffee mug. A nice cup of steaming hot coffee would definitely help with the stress. 

The Station was eerily quiet and Sullivan moved quietly towards the kitchen area. He was about to round the corner when he heard voices. 

"I just got out of surgery Bella, I wanted to say hello."

"It's 3am," a voice Sullivan recognized said, "you should go home." It was Bishop. Definitely Bishop.

"I wanted to see you since tomorrow I work in the morning and you work at night." 

"Yeah night shift isn't great," Bishop responded. 

"Can we eat together? I brought lasagna." 

"Ooo yes! I loved that last time," Bishop said excitedly. 

The other voice Sullivan didn't recognize said something very low and a different language...Italian? 

"Ugh, I love when you speak Italian, it's so sexy." 

There was some shuffling and then complete silence. Sullivan waited. He could only hear some shuffling and soft hums. Did they leave? Did they sit down to eat? Ugh he really needed some coffee! 

With a sigh he rounded the corner to get his coffee and stopped in his tracks when he saw a gorgeous tall woman pressed up against the wall making out heavily with Bishop. 

Bishop, though shorter, dominated the kiss and didn't even notice Sullivan's intrusion. Awkwardly, Sullivan cleared his throat making the two women part. 

"Chief!" Bishop squeaked nervously. 

The woman whom he recognized from Grey-Sloan just gave him a nervous smile. Sullivan raised his mug and said, "I just need some coffee." 

"Y-yes sir," Bishop muttered. 

Sullivan awkwardly walked to the coffee pot and filled his mug. What should he do? Reprimand her for PDA? No, he pretty much did that with Andy a few times. Tell her to go somewhere private? Hah! Nowhere is private in Station 19! 

Instead he sipped his coffee and started walking back to his officeonly pausing for a moment to say, "Bishop, you should take your girlfriend to your office. It's more private there."

...

Montgomery

Travis was annoyed. Emmett was a pampered little brat who had everything handed to him and he was real tired of having Dixon breathing down his neck wanting him to train his son but also keep him out of danger. How can he even do that!? They're firefighters! It's literally part of the job! 

It also doesn't help that he and Emmett seem to end up having sex even though Travis has no intention of becoming closeted again and Emmett has a girlfriend for god sake!

He needed some space. 

Vic covered for him and he stormed into the empty locker rooms. He would change into some workout clothes and get in a few rounds on the punching bag. That should help him release some of that steam. 

He entered the locker room and went right to his locker but stopped he heard a loud bang and a groan. 

Travis tensed up, his fire fighter instincts on high alert. Without hesitation he ran into the adjacent bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Maya pressed up against the bathroom wall, her uniform pants around her ankles, and a tall, slender woman on her knees in between them. 

Maya's eyes were closed in ecstasy, her hand gripping the woman's hair as the woman moaned and seemed to move faster. 

Travis bolted out of the room before they could see him and leaned against the wall outside the bathroom in shock.

Okay, breathe Travis. Calm down. Assessment time. 

Maya was in the bathroom... receiving oral sex... from a woman whom he didn't even see the face of but she looked like a ten.

On the one hand, yay for the gays! But on the other, damn he is really really gay because that was thoroughly unpleasant! 

"Ahhh yessss!"

Travis flinched as Maya's cry echoed out of the bathroom and into the locker room. 

Did she just...

Oh my fucking God! He just heard...

"Fuck, that was crazy Carina, I'm on duty!"

"You weren't complaining a minute ago, Bella."

"You gotta go before someone sees you!"

"Will I see you later?"

"Oh yes," Maya said with a chuckle. "I am gonna repay you for this with interest."

"You better."

"Mmm, you gotta go!" 

There were scurried footsteps and Travis panicked. Shit! He scrambled back to his locker and reached it just as Maya and the taller woman rushed out of the bathroom. 

Maya froze when she saw him and the taller woman just smiled kindly at him then turned to Maya and said, "see you later."

The moment she left the room Maya turned to Travis and said, "Hey, Montgomery, uh h-how long were you in here?"

Travis scoffed. "Long enough." 

Maya's face turned bright red. "Oh God."

"It's okay if anything it made me even gayer."

Maya snorted her laughter. 

Travis chuckled. "She is crazy hot Maya, where'd you find her?"

"She's a OB-GYN at Grey-Sloan," Maya said. 

"A doctor," Travis said. "And a sexy one at that. Good for you Maya."

Maya laughed nervously. "T-Thanks. Just don't say anything!"

Travis raised his hands with a smile. "My lips are sealed!" 

...

Miller

He was tired. So damn tired. 

Pru kept him up half the night even when Vic was there to help him! And a 24 hour shift right after a rough night with the baby was definitely not helping. 

He needed sleep! All the bunks but one were empty and Bishop looked like she was pretty knocked out. She was even snoring! 

The snoring wouldn't bother him. He was so tired he was pretty sure he could sleep through the goddamn alarms. 

He climbed into the bunk and settled in to take a nap hoping to God that tonight was a slow night. 

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep for. It was still pitch black in the room and he was incredibly disoriented and it took a moment for his ears to register the sounds in the room: squeaking of bed springs, heavy breathing, soft moans that were barely discernible but made it very VERY clear what was happening. 

Miller rolled his eyes. Seriously? Did they not see him in the room with them when they started getting freaky? 

It had to be fucking Gibson. Only Gibson would do some shit like this. 

Miller chanced a glance to the other side of the room but couldn't see anything except for two dark figures. They were just silhouettes so Miller couldn't tell who it was...

"Uhhh Maya."

Well that answered  that question. Wait. Was that a woman's voice that just moaned Bishop's name? 

"Fuck, Maya I'm gonna cum."

He needed to get out of there! Shit! What was he gonna do? If they didn't know he was there and he made himself known they would think he was being some perv listening in on them! And if they knew he was there and thought he couldn't hear them and he made himself known... Either way this whole thing was incredibly embarrassing! 

Miller wrapped his pillow around his ears to muffle the sound and clenched his eyes shut. If he couldn't leave at least he could give them as much privacy as possible. 

After a long while the muffled moaning stopped and Miller removed the pillow. Was it over? Maybe they would fall asleep and he could slip out, and no one would ever know...

The alarm blared loudly and the automated voice started giving instructions and an address. 

Oh no.

Miller heard Bishop scrambling out of bed before the lights snapped on. The horror spread across the room almost instantly. 

Bishop was standing there next to the light switch adjusting her disheveled clothes, her lover was lying in the bed disoriented still naked and thankfully covered by a blanket, and Miller was lying in his bunk like a deer in the headlights. 

"M-Miller!" Bishop cried. "W-were you here the whole..."

Miller jumped out of his bunk, yanked his shoes on and ran out to the engines saying, "let's just never speak of this again."

...

Hughes

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Maya," Vic said lying comfortably on the couch. 

Maya smiled and handed her a pillow and blanket. "No problem. You know you're always welcome here." 

"Thanks," Vic said smiling. "Things with Jackson have been so stupid and I just needed a night without babies crying."

"I'm sure Miller misses you," Maya said sitting on the loveseat across from her. 

"Jack agreed to stay over and help."

Maya snorted. "Gibson? Since when is he good with babies?" 

"I don't know," Vic said looking at her with wide eyes. "He's a natural and I'm so jealous." 

"So what happened with Jackson?" 

Vic sighed. "I was on aid car today with Warren and we took in a pregnant woman to Grey-Sloan who had fallen down her stairs. It was a tough case, I'm not so sure that pretty Italian doctor lady could save her."

Maya perked up at that. "Carina? I-I mean, uh, Dr. DeLuca?"

Vic quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah. You know her?"

"Yeah, she is an OB-GYN and she talked me through Pru's birth," Maya said nonchalantly but Vic narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Something was up. 

"Anyways," Vic continued ignoring her instinct. "I ran into Jackson when I was there. We argued again about me living with Dean who is SO not a threat and then we ended up having sex in a janitor closet."

Maya laughed. "Jesus." 

"It was hot! But...so unhealthy."

"Kinda like my relationship with Gibson," Maya said. 

Vic laughed. "What, hot and unhealthy?" 

"Exactly," Maya said. "But you have way more chemistry with Jackson than I ever did with Gibson."

"Chemistry isn't enough apparently," Vic said annoyed. 

"Apparently," Maya said with a small nod. "You really should try to have an adult conversation." 

"Hah! Me? An adult conversation?"

There was a knock on the door and both women looked to the door in surprise. 

"Expecting anyone?" Vic said. 

Maya shook her head. "No. Be right back." 

Maya opened the door and froze when she saw Carina standing there. She was still in her scrubs and she looked absolutely exhausted. Her eyes were red from crying and whatever fears Maya had about Vic knowing about their relationship went out the window the moment Carina's eyes locked with hers and she said, "I don't normally cry when I lose patients but..."

Maya grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a tight hug. Carina melted into her laying her head onto her shoulder sobbing. Maya comforted her with slow rubbing on her back and soft words of encouragement. 

When Carina finally calmed down, she stood back up at her full height and leaned in to kiss Maya's lips tenderly saying, "thank you amore." 

"Here." Vic came up next to them with a box of tissues and a friendly smile. 

Carina took a tissue and said, "You are the one who brought my patient."

"Ah she didn't make it," Vic said sadly. "I knew it would be difficult. And the baby?" 

Carina's eyes watered again and she shook her head. 

"Hey," Maya caressed her cheek. "You did the best you could Carina."

"Yes, you did," Vic said grabbing forearm gently. "Come on, let's sit on the couch and watch some TV, it might help get your mind off things."

Carina smiled and nodded. "Thank you." 

As Carina walked to the couch, Vic stopped Maya for a moment to whisper to her, "Tell me EVERYTHING later!"

...

Warren

The party was in full swing. The house was full of doctors from Grey-Sloan celebrating Miranda's birthday and thankfully she had allowed him to invite his friends from Station 19. 

His friends didn't seem too comfortable with the doctors but there was some familiarity so it wasn't too bad. Ben tried to act like the bridge. He knew and worked with most of the doctors and it was easy to introduce him to his Station 19 friends and encourage conversation. 

Between doing all that though, he got super wasted and he hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with Miranda, so he left his squad for a moment to go be with his wife. 

Miranda was far too tipsy for her own good and Ben was tempted to go put her to bed even though this was her party and he was probably more drunk than she was, but that all went out the window when Miranda kissed him and started dragging him towards their bedroom. 

Everyone was already pretty drunk so they didn't even notice him and Miranda stumbling into the hallways towards their bedroom. 

Miranda had no plans to even reach their bedroom and instead dragged him into one of the guest bedrooms.

They stumbled in and tripped landing on the floor in a heap. Immediately they burst into a fit of giggles that hit their bodies so hard they were both in tears. 

Their laughing came to an end when they heard the sound of moaning coming from the adjacent guest room. 

Sober Miranda would have burst into that room and beat the crap out of those freaky Grey-Sloan doctors getting it on in their guest bedroom, but Drunk Miranda thought this was the funniest that ever happened to her. 

She flopped onto her back nearly howling with laughter and Ben followed suit. Her laugh was incredibly contagious and he couldn't help it.

"Who is it?" Miranda said looking at Ben mischievously. 

"Miranda, no, I know that look..."

Miranda ignored him and started crawling towards the door that connected the two rooms. 

"Miranda no!" Ben hissed crawling behind her. 

The door was creaked open a little and Miranda smacked Ben away when he tried to stop her from peeking. 

She peeked in then backed away her mouth open in shock. "Holy shit!" she whispered covering her mouth to silence another round of laughter. 

"What? Who is it?" Ben said. 

"And you said your firefighter friends would need help getting along with my doctors," Miranda said smirking. 

Ben's brow lifted. "It's one of my guys?" 

"See for yourself."

Ben switched places with Miranda then looked in the crack of the door. 

Dr. Carina DeLuca was lying on her back on the bed, her dress up around her waist, and her underwear hanging off one anklewhile none other than Captain Maya Bishop was kneeling in between her legs holding them up on her shoulders thrusting into her with a very pink sex toy. 

Ben backed away with a gasp and looked at Miranda in shock. Miranda was still laughing her ass off. "Why is their toy pink?"

Ben flushed. "I-I d-don't know."

Their moans increased and now they could hear the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. 

"We should go," Ben urged gripping Miranda's wrist.

Miranda snatched her hand away. "Hell no. If they wanna use OUR private rooms for their little sexcapade then we get to watch." 

Ben stammered. "Miranda no! Bishop is my captain! We work together!"

"And I work with DeLuca, so what?" 

Ben grabbed her wrist again. "Let's go."

Miranda snatched her hand away again. "Ben when's the last time we ever did anything fun?" 

Ben paused then gulped. Nothing has been fun...for a very long time. Bailey's health issues, then the constant fights about him being in danger, then their separation, then the pregnancy and miscarriage. Ben sighed. "I don't...remember."

Miranda waved at him to follow her then leaned into the door and looked through the crack. Ben gulped then looked through the crack right above Miranda. 

Carina's body squirmed desperately and her hands gripped the sheets anxiously. Maya's hips moved in hard, sharp jerks that were slow and deep. Every thrust made Carina moan louder and say things in Italian. 

"F-faster," Carina groaned slamming her hands down on the mattress desperately. 

"Didn't anyone teach you some manners?" Maya said seductively. 

Carina let out an anxious whine and said, "Please!" 

"Please what?" 

"Maya!" 

Maya chuckled and shifted so that her hands were on either side of Carina's head. With Carina's legs on her shoulders the position change made her slip in deeper and Carina gripped onto Maya's shoulders with a gasp. 

Planting her feet on the mattress, Maya began pounding her relentlessly. She moved hard and fast and Carina's moans turned into anxious cries and screams. 

"Fuck!" Maya moaned a shudder running down her spine. "I can cum from just this." 

"Then cum mi amore."

"You first," Maya said kissing her lips. 

Carina moaned against her and dug her nails into Maya's shoulder blades. Her back started arching and she started to shake. 

"Yes Maya, yes don't stop porfavore!" 

Maya groaned loudly and pushed herself harder and faster with a strength that only an ex-Olympian firefighter could have. Carina's body tensed and a cry left her throat and then she broke into hard shudders. 

Maya's body broke into shudders too, following her into orgasm. 

They collapsed together on the bed breathlessly and Ben immediately backed away from the door. When he looked at Miranda he saw that she had passed out. He leaned against the wall beside her and closed his eyes to sleep hoping that neither of them would remember this in the morning.

...

Gibson

Jack pointed to the large hickey on her throat with a smirk. "New boy toy?" 

"None of your business," Maya responded sipping her beer and looking straight ahead in the bar. 

Jack hummed. "What happened to being friends?"

Maya scoffed and looked at him. "You spent the last six months ever since I became captain busting my balls and now you wanna be friends?"

"We're family, besides Andy dumped me too and we became friends again, why can't you and I do the same?" he responded. 

Maya hummed at that. "So you wanna be my friend again?" 

"Yes, no strings attached," Jack said. "After my fuck up with Rigo's wife I need friends again." 

"Aw tired of being a pariah?" 

Jack chuckled. "You being a bitch to me brings back old memories." 

"That's the kinda friend I am," Maya said clinking her beer bottle with his and taking another sip. 

"So," Jack pointed to the hickey. "What's the story?" 

"Not a boy toy," Maya said. 

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "A  girl toy?" 

Maya looked him directly. "My girlfriend."

Jack's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Maya Bishop? In a serious relationship?"

Maya blushed as a tall beautiful woman walked up to them and greeted her with a long kiss. Jack just watched with his jaw dropped. 

Maya seemed to remember he was there and motioned to the woman, "Gibson this is my girlfriend, Dr. Carina DeLuca." 

Jack shook her hand with a smile. "Lieutenant Jack Gibson. Nice to meet you." 

"You better back off," Maya said teasingly as Carina went to get a drink. 

Jack scoffed. "I learned my lesson. But seriously, wow dude she looks like a freaking model! Is she from Grey-Sloan?"

Maya nodded. "OB-GYN."

"An expert on female anatomy," Jack said smirking. "I bet I don't compare." 

"I mean you're definitely one of the best men I've ever slept with but..."

"It doesn't compare?" 

Maya blushed. "Yeah."

"What doesn't compare?" Carina said sitting down with a glass of wine.

Maya blushed even more and Jack smirked. Yep, she got it bad.

"Nothing!" Maya cried. 

Carina just smiled at her and Maya broke. "It doesn't compare how much better you are in the bedroom than he is."

Carina laughed. "Naturally." She gave Jack a smile and said, "No offense." 

Jack laughed. "Dude," he smacked Maya's arm. "I like this one." 

...

Herrera

Andy was having a hard time. Her father was deteriorating and Sullivan had reported their relationship officially to the department so now stupid rumors were circulating about how she had an advantage that had nothing to do with her hard work. She needed her best friend back. 

But she couldn't trust her again. 

Maya was incredibly selfish and even though she repented, Andy couldn't find it in her to just go back to the way things were. 

Ryan always said she was entirely too unforgiving. 

On Maya's part she had been patient and kept to her word that she would wait however long it took for Andy to come back to her. 

Maybe it was time. Maybe it was time to leave her pride aside and go to her best friend and cry into her arms just like old times. 

The alarm blared snapping her out of her thoughts and she immediately ran to the engines grabbing her gear. 

Engine 19. Aid Car 19. PRT 19. Fire at Grey-Sloan memorial. 

Andy's head snapped up at that. Grey-Sloan? 

Warren shoved past her desperately to his truck, she could see he was already crying. Vic looked incredibly unsettled too. Probably worried about Miranda and Jackson respectively. 

This is bad. A firefighter could lose their objectivity because of this. A firefighter could die because of this. 

She jumped in the truck and they were off. 

The fire wasn't too large. It was confined only to the ER. 

Most of the Grey-Sloan doctors had set up triage outside. Maya ran up to Miranda who was thankfully outside. 

Now she didn't have to worry about Warren doing something stupid. Though she didn't see Jackson anywhere. 

Maya came back barking out orders immediately. 

"Warren help with triage, some of those people need surgery. Gibson, Montgomery, get a line going, we have to stop the fire from going to the rest of the hospital. Hughes, Probie, go to the main hospital and evacuate everyone in case everything goes out of control..."

"Captain, but Jackson..."

Maya interrupted Vic by grabbing her hand gently. "If he's in there we will get him out."

Vic nodded then took the terrified Probie with him. Maya continued, "Herrera, Miller, you're with me on search and rescue." 

Miller obeyed immediately slipping on his mask but Andy had to say something, "You're going in?" 

Maya nodded. "Sullivan is on his way, we need all hands on this one. There's not just doctors and nurses in there but also patients who can't get up and run."

As if on cue Sullivan ran up to them in his gear. "I'll handle things out here," he said. "Go."

Andy and Maya put on their masks and they ran in after Miller into the inferno that now was Grey-Sloan's ER. 

Visibility was low and the flames were harsh but the three of them pushed through. Miller rolled out a patient along with two nurses and Andy immediately ran to two doctors that were trapped behind a fallen cabinet. 

Andy had made three runs and it seemed like the room was finally clear. Miller ran out a moment later and yelled out, "clear!" 

Good now they can help with triage and maybe get another hose line out. Andy glanced around. Wait. Where's Maya?

The explosion was loud and popped out a side window. 

Everyone backed away from the impact and Andy's heart dropped. 

"Our oxygen tanks!" Miranda cried. 

"Gibson! Montgomery!" Sullivan barked. "Get on that side! Keep the fire away from the oxygen!" 

Miller was grabbing onto one of the Grey-Sloan doctors who was desperately trying to run into the building. 

Andy ran to them. She had to go in again for Maya she couldn't have this doctor running in. 

"Maya is in there!" the woman screamed. 

"We will go in after her, but please stay here!" Miller cried holding her back. 

The woman let out a sob. "Please she's my girlfriend. I l-love her." 

Andy gulped. She hadn't even known Maya had a girlfriend and this woman was obviously in love with her friend. 

She couldn't hesitate any longer. Putting on her mask Andy ran into the fire ignoring Miller's calls and Sullivan crying out, "Herrera get back here that place could blow!" 

"No can do, Bishop's in here and there's no way I'm leaving her in here," Andy responded on her radio. 

A moment later Sullivan said into the radio, "Engine 23 assist with the evacuation of the main hospital and two of you take the hose. Hughes, Miller, Gibson, and Montgomery assist in search and rescue for Captain Bishop." 

Andy called out Maya's name and searched everywhere. There was no sound but the loud cackling of the flames. Andy could hear the rest of the team calling out Maya's name. 

Andy went in deeper and closed her eyes, listening for the beeping sound of the firefighter down signal. If Maya was unconscious somewhere her uniform would...

Beeeeeeeep.

There! Andy jumped over the burning counter towards the sound and saw a bloody arm sticking out of a pile of glass and wood from a filing cabinet that had fallen over. 

Andy gripped the cabinet and lifted it up with all her might. It wouldn't budge. 

"Behind the counter!" Andy said into her radio. "She's pinned! I can't lift this off of her." 

"We hear the alarm Herrera but the flames have blocked the path," Gibson responded. "We can't get to you." 

"Open a path on the side," Sullivan ordered. "You either have to get in or Herrera has to get out."

"On it chief!" Gibson said. 

"Is there something you can use as leverage to get Bishop out?" Montgomery said. 

Andy looked around and found a large stick. "I found a stick!"

She placed the stick under the cabinet and used her entire body to lift the cabinet. Once the cabinet lifted, Andy was able to shove on it with her legs and pushed off Maya. 

She was unconscious and there was blood everywhere. Andy checked her pulse and sighed in relief when she felt it underneath her fingertips. 

Glass shards were everywhere in her skin and...head trauma. 

She needed to get her out of here now! Andy looked all around for an exit. A path to a side door. It was narrow and probably wouldn't last long but if she waited any longer Maya could be brain dead by the time her team cleared a path. 

She lifted Maya into her arms bridal style and started running with all her might towards the exit. Her arms burned from the effort and her legs could barely move forward but this was what she trained for at the academy. She had to keep going. She already lost Ryan and her dad was going next. She couldn't lose Maya too. She just couldn't. 

Andy burst through the side doors just as the small passageway became engulfed in flames. It wasn't over yet. Pushing herself forward she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the triage center. 

"Herrera!" Sullivan cried then in the radio added, "They're out! Everyone get out of the building now!" 

"Maya!" Maya's girlfriend ran up to them desperately. "No no no please!" 

Warren reached them next and lifted Maya out of her arms easily. "Head trauma, she needs surgery!" Andy cried. 

"No!" the girlfriend cried. "Shepard! Amelia please help!" 

Amelia ran to them and followed Warren taking off Maya's face mask along the way. "I got this Carina," Amelia said following Warren into the PRT truck and shutting the door behind them.

...

The team managed to put out the fire, transfer all the injured to their intact main hospital, and move Bishop to the OR and still basically the entire department flooded the waiting rooms of Grey-Sloan waiting for a response from Dr. Shepard. 

Even Chief Dixon was there pacing the room and giving press conferences outside about his "brave" captain that was fighting for her life. 

Douchebag. 

He didn't give a shit about Maya and Andy wanted to knock his teeth out. Ignoring it she looked across the room at Maya's girlfriend who was crying on the shoulder of a young man who was also a doctor. 

She walked up to her and said, "Hey. I'm Andy Herrera. One of Maya's lieutenants."

Carina looked at her through her tears and said, "I am Dr. Carina DeLuca, this is my brother, Andrea." 

The man waved at her with a small smile. 

"You were the one who helped us with Pru's delivery," Andy said. 

Carina nodded. "And you are Maya's closest friend. She told me all about you." 

"She did?" 

"Yes," Carina said. "She said she would wait forever for you to forgive her. I guess I should be grateful you even saved her." 

"I would have died for her," Andy said. "Regardless of our issues, she is one of my best friends and my captain." 

Dr. Shepard walked out in full scrubs and almost every firefighter in the room crowded her but it was Sullivan who reached her first making everyone back away. Andy, Carina, and her brother joined Sullivan's side looking at Shepard anxiously. 

"She's stable," Dr. Shepard said smiling. "She has a pretty nasty concussion and will have to stay here for a bit but there were no brain bleeds or other issues."

The room erupted in sighs of relief and loud chatter at the news and Carina hugged her brother tightly saying something in Italian. 

When Andy finally got a chance to see Maya the firefighters had all cleared out and only Carina was sitting by her bed. 

Maya had a bandage around her head and few other gauzes around her arms and legs from where the glass had cut her. 

"Glad to see you're awake," Andy said smiling. 

Maya grinned at her. "Ah, my hero."

Andy laughed and walked to her side giving her a kiss on the temple. "You owe me one."

Maya looked at Carina and said, "Andy this is Carina, my girlfriend."

"We've met," Andy said grinning. 

"I owe you one too Andy," Carina said. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have Maya." 

"How about we just have dinner together sometime?" Andy said. "With Robert and I." 

Maya looked at her with watery eyes. "You...wanna be my friend again?" 

Andy smiled. "Yes."

Maya grinned widely and Carina stood up and said, "I will tell my nurse to clear up my Friday night." 

When she left the room Andy said, "you love her?"

Maya blushed. "Like crazy." 

Andy nodded. "She loves you too. She would have run into that fire herself if Miller wouldn't have stopped her." 

"Really?" 

"When you get out of here you need to tell me the whole story about how you got together," Andy said smiling. "She looks like a Super model." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's criminal that there are so little fanfics for this show and we should change that.


End file.
